TrainBoy43's Trouble on the Tracks Commercials and News Programmes
Here are some news programmes between and in Trouble on the Tracks break commercials. Transcript *(the BBC Radio 2 theme plays as various shots from The Three Stooges, Sonic the Hedgehog, Theodore Tugboat, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Tickety Toc, TUGS, Dumbo, Pound Puppies, Disney movies, Casey Jr and Friends, Super Monkey Ball Adventure Games, and many more films play) *Announcer: During the movie on Trouble on the Tracks by TrainBoy43, the Reporting News will announce between and in this film, with the music playing. Hello guys, this is the news! Trouble on the Tracks, here is Preview Clip 1 from Trouble on the Tracks. *(As the Sunrise Spring music from Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon plays, James arrives at Knapford station to collect eight freight cars, such as a timber car, a scrap car, a tarp car, three coal cars, a boxcar, a cattle car, and a caboose) *Foolish Freight Cars: We want a proper red engine. (James's crew couple up all eight foolish freight cars and caboose up to James's tender and hurry back into James's cabin) *James: Well, I am a proper engine. Now, come along, come along. (whistles in cheerful response as the conductor climbs in the caboose and waves his green flag to James as he departs) *Foolish Freight Cars: Alright! Alright! Don't fuss! Alright! Don't fuss! (James pulls out of Knapford yard as the Moats Part 3 soundtrack from Tonic Trouble plays. As he chuffs cheerfully along the tracks past Casey Jr, hauling a yellow coach, a red coach, and a freight car, with Tillie pushing behind, he checks his watch and realizes that he is running late) *James: I must hurry. The passengers are waiting. (speeds up and rattles as if he would glow red and might easily fall apart while the Hog Wild, Whole Hog music from Crash Bandicoot 1 plays. The freight cars rattle and shake as James speeds out of control) *James' Driver: Be careful, James. These tracks aren't really safe. Don't go too fast. (James's wheels pound the rails) *Narrator: James knew that his driver was right, so he tried to brake, but was not able to do so. *James: Oh no! My brakes must be broken. There's a bend ahead, and I can't slow down. Help me! (James' crew reduce steam and brake hard. As James's brakes squeal on his wheels squeaking, sparks are flying everywhere as James lets out a Goofy Holler saying 'Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!', when he falls right off the tracks, and collides off the tracks, with only four of his freight cars on the front, just to be piled up in a heap. Luckily, James' caboose and his last few four cars are still on the rails. Birds are tweeting around James's head, because he has a big bump on his head, and a cut of red wound under his right eye, which is black, while a scratch mark is seen on his left cheek) Aw... I'm off the rails. *Foolish Freight Cars: Cheer up, James. I'm sure someone will be along to help you. *James: I've got it! How about I just call for help? (blows his broken whistle to signal everyone for help) *(The next shot switches to a News Bulletin, which comes on, and shows AiAi, MeeMee, and Tails the Fox) *AiAi: Welcome! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We have an important announcement to make about some trouble on the tracks. *MeeMee: While travelling to the coal mines to get some coal, I believe that James, while taking a freight train with him, has fallen off the tracks, with his front cars piled in a heap, except for his last few cars and caboose on the rails. We are advising everyone to get some help right now! And while doing so, Tails, will you please show us the clip of James going too fast and coming off the rails? *Tails: I got the footage of it, so I'll show it now. James was carefully chuffing along at a slow speed, but since he was going to hurry up because the passengers were waiting, he went too fast and slipped right off the rails. Luckily, his few freight cars and caboose were on the rails, except for him lying on his side, and his front cars piled up in a heap. *Sonic: More news coming up! So stay tuned! Trouble on the Tracks, here is Preview Clip 2 from Trouble on the Tracks. *Thomas: (arrives with The Breakdown Train to save James) Hello, James. I've come to save you with the Breakdown Train. *James: Aw, Thomas. Boy, am I glad to see you. I'm glad you've come to rescue me. *Thomas: Hahahahahahahahaha! Here we are, James. When the crane on the Breakdown Train is fixed, we'll soon have you back on the tracks in no time. (changes into Mickey's Sorcerer's Apprentice clothing from Disney's Fantasia (1940) and Fantasia 2000 (1999) and grabs a magical wand and taps it twice to make some magic) Alright now. One and a two and a three and a four! (the cogs that came in contact with Thomas's magic come alive and place themselves onto the crane as Thomas pushes a button and lifts the freight cars back onto the tracks with his magic tricks) Back on the rails go the front cars, Then their loads and James will come as well. (the front cars are lifted back onto the rails) *James: Aren't you a excellent wizard?! *Thomas: Yes, I am indeed, James. As long as you and the cars are back on the rails. (James's tender gets lifted back onto the tracks. Now his coal, that is lifted up in the air, and into his tender) Wingardium... Leviosa! Now you're next and last. Understand that? (James sails right in the air and lands on the tracks) Come on, James. Let's go, let's go! (couples up to the Breakdown Train and collects James's freight cars and caboose and buffers up behind James's coal tender) *James: Yes, but look at my broken lamp and whistle. And since my wheels aren't moving round, look at my splendid paintwork! (Thomas pushes James back to Tidmouth sheds) *Thomas: Don't worry, James. I'll help you back to Tidmouth sheds, and then you can be repaired! (disappears, shunting James over a hill by taking the Breakdown Train with him, and even pulling James's seven freight cars and caboose too) *AiAi: Welcome! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We have an important announcement to make about some trouble on the tracks. Trouble on the Tracks, here is Preview Clip 3 from Trouble on the Tracks. *Mee Mee: On his way to rescue James, Thomas has arrived and put on the cogs back on the breakdown train, and is now taking James back home to the shed. *Narrator: (Thomas arrives at Ffarquhar station to let off his passengers) Later that day, Thomas let his passengers off the train at Ffarquhar station. The festival was finished. * Annie: Well, since the festival is done, can we go to the shed to rest? * Thomas: No, not yet. There is always to do on Sodor. * Clarabel: But Thomas... Where will you take us now? * Thomas: Well, I have no idea. Now wherever we go, we will be really useful indeed. (puffs out of the station) * AiAi: Welcome! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We have an important announcement to make about some trouble on the tracks. *Mee Mee: Since I believe that the job at the Great Festival is finished, Thomas and his two coaches are going around the island of Sodor, no matter how many places they go to. Trouble on the Tracks, here is Preview Clip 4 from Trouble on the Tracks. *Narrator: At last, Gordon arrived at Wellsworth station, where James was waiting there too. (as the South Plain Part 1 music plays from Tonic Trouble, Gordon steams into Wellsworth station, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose from Edward Helps Out, told by George Carlin, and blows his whistle until he comes to a halt alongside James, hauling five passenger cars from A Close Shave for Duck, told by Ringo Starr for the US, before the music plays James's theme) * Gordon: Hello James. What are you doing? * James: Oh hello Gordon. I'm waiting here on a train coming through. It must be a very important train. * Gordon: You're absolutely right, James. Hahahahahahahahaha! * James: I've heard that the train's pulled by our really useful blue engine. * Gordon: Hahahahahahahahaha! This train does not come through while passing you. He stands right next to you. * James: Hahahahahahahahaha! But I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about... (a whistle blows as the music stops and changes to Thomas's branchline theme as he speeds through, taking Annie, Clarabel, and his Special Coach through the station by blowing his whistle, and passing a scared James, and a powerful Gordon, causing James to scream in alarm) * Thomas: Really useful blue engine coming through. Hahahahahahahahaha! (speeds onward to The Great Festival, having covered Gordon and James in black dust) * Gordon: (coughs) Holy... * James: Smoke... (coughs) * Gordon: Oh, Thomas. (steams away, still covered in coal dust) * James: Why don't you watch where you're going?! (coughs once, but coughs twice, then coughs thrice, coughs even more, and coughs again) * AiAi: Welcome! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We have an important announcement to make about some trouble on the tracks. *Mee Mee: At Wellsworth station, James and Gordon are talking to each other, and I believe Thomas is on his way to the Great Festival. Category:TrainBoy43